ChallengeStory idea
by jakabar
Summary: I've found that I kinda suck at writing stories, but come up with good ideas for stories. This would be a Naru/Hina idea with elements of .Hack. essentially the Tailed beasts are the Infinity Eight with the 9th being Cubia


**Challenge**

crossover

The 9 tailed beasts are really the 8-phases of morgana with the 9th being cubia. The 9 together with Azure knights sealed Morgana away however she managed to curse the 9 into the traditional tailed animal demon forms, i.e. tanuki, cat, fox, and so on. The Azure Knights reincarnate into new host forms to ensure that if the seal on morgana is broken they can "deal" with it.

**Beast/Knight stats**

Ichibi- Skeith

Nibi- innis

Sanbi-magus

Yonbi- fidchell

Gobi- Gorre

Rokubi- Macha

Nanabi- Tarvos

Hachibi- Corbenik

Kyubi- Cubia

Because of morgana's final curse they act as seen in canon, ex. Shukaku's psychosis, However when the curse is broken they act more in tune with the GU epitaph characters. Cubia However is for neither side but joined up because he is the other side of the bracelet Kite uses, if morgana kills kite Cubia dies to.

Azure Flame- kite

Azure sky – Balmung

Azure sea- Orca

Azure Rose- Blackrose

Traditionally if the Azure flame is active the Azure rose will follow with the sea and sky soon after. The new host's for the four are recognized by having each ones distinctive wave symbol, Kite's cheek marks and so on. Oddly the Azure rose only reincarnates into the "soulmate" of the new Azure flame. The effect on each knight is different , because of their associated element. Kite's fire tech's always come out blue. Balung's wind comes out with a blueish tinge . Orca's water is bluer than normal. Blackrose has no immedialy assoisatble elment so she is mostly normal.

After the curse is broken for each of the nine they start to learn the weapon styles of the Gu epitaphs, Gara's an adept rogue, yugito is a harvest cleric, and so on.

**Kyubi sealing**

The Fourth fire shadow, being the current azure flame, used a combination of shikifuuin and Data Drain to seal Kyubi into naruto. He also found a way to ensure that Naruto would be the next Azure Flame.

**Effect on Naruto/Cubia**

Since naruto holds both "Sides" of the Twilight Bracelet, data drain is more powerful than it was in previous incarnations. If naruto uses it on a shinobi, He would absorb a skill that would be of use to him. This effect is also cumulative. For example, Naruto dd's haku, He gets knowledge of pressure points and anatomy, Naruto later dd's Neji, He gets a working knowledge of Jyuken that can be used to hit the pressure points he learned from Haku. However for any physical technique he needs to practice it because while he knows how to do it, his body doesn't.

The "kyubified" naruto is replaced by the Azure Kite of the G.U. trilogy. His blades are replace with the Empty Skies. When he's like this he cannot be beaten by any thing less than an active Epitaph or the other three Knights. Thusly when he does enter this mode at the least the opponent will be hit with a dd , at most killed outright.

Naruto's style is more along the lines of Kite in .hack 1-4. Essentially a twin blade , however the skill system is more like Final fantasy 9, earn enough AP and you keep the skill in question. If naruto masters a particular skill he will keep the skill when switching equipment. He does learn some ninja skills, Kage bunshin and so on but tends to use them a support to the twin blade style. After the time skip he starts showing more of the GU twin blade skills, sparrow counter, etc. Also begins using the Empty Skies more.

Since Cubia is more pragmatic then anything else he created a backup anchor to the bracelet, So that if Naruto does die as long as one of the other eight exsist he will live.

**Storyline points that must happen**

The pairing must be Naruto/ Hinata with hinata being the new Azure Rose. The fight with Neji is preferred to follow the lines of Haseo's first and second fights with Azure Kite, orb of blue fire and all, except the Azure Flame God leave that out. However Naruto does win that fight. His fight with Garra do what you will, however Naruto does get caught in a desert funeral enters the Azure flame state, does a Drain Heart on the environment and turns into the Azure Flame God to fight Ichibi. After that fight it is found that dding a jinchuriki turns the respective seal into a shikifuuin and breaks morgana's curse.

**Omake ideas**

Piros versus Maito guy


End file.
